Seen Future
by YoItsNotWhatYouThink
Summary: Prompts: Somehow, a character or characters glimpse what their life may have been like if one pivotal event had not happened, or had happened differently. (Examples: Harry Potter's parents didn't die, Bilbo Baggins never found the Ring, etc.) Instead of a glimpse, I did, "what would Bella do when shown the whole story just after moving?" This is just my take. it may be OOC.


**This is a one-shot I threw together over sporadically over a week. The pairing if I ever continued this would be poly Rosalie/Bella/Emmett. I split it into three parts/scenes because it was supposed to be a multi-chapter fanfic, but I figured I'd continue later if I came up with more.**

**Glimpse**

It never occurred to her that dreams could have meaning beyond what science tells us. Yes, her mother was a very obvious hippy, having grown up in the seventies and living with her equally 'free-spirited' parents. The relevance in mentioning her mom and grandparents was that her mother believed in the spiritual and the energies of the universe. Which correlates with things like supernatural powers, mind reading, seeing the future, seeing ghosts. Bella had never truly believed in the same things as her mom, she was a realist. Which was why, not even a day of living in forks, Bella is hit over the head with a dream she can't explain, can't dismiss, can't rationalize away. Then proceeded to freak out.

Not in a loud overt way, but in the way, a quiet too mature child did. with a silent panic attack and immediate change of plans. She had no reference for when this was all supposed to happen but knew she couldn't let half of it happen, not the beginning, not some of the bits in the middle, and she was certainly getting rid of the weird love triangle that brought nothing but trouble. First order of business, she needed to write as much as she could down.

Groping for her bedside lamp turned it on and looked around for her bookbag. she got up and pulled the first notebook on the pile (creative writing) and a pen from her desk nearby. Turning to the first blank page she thought about how this would look to outsiders, to _them _if they found this notebook if _she _saw it in her visions if _she _had seen this very decision and was wai-

_click_

Head whipping around to her window and she saw _her_ for the first time in real life. Pale skin, carefully out of control hair not seeming to be affected by the forks rain. Eyes as golden as in her dream, yet her body up close and even in the poor lighting, with more focus you could see just slightly how emaciated she must have been before the venom, the dress she's wearing pressing tight enough to see where the venom couldn't cover her ribs, with the little fat she had.

_Tap, Tap, Tap._

_Alice Cullen _had come to talk.

**Resolve**

Standing, notebook in hand, she walked to the window and undid the latch. Heart still racing with the dream and then the suddenness of Alice. Bella retreated to her bed and paid no mind to the creak of old bedsprings or the rain, catching on her open window sill. Alice in turn as gracefull as expected climbed in and made herself at home on Grandma Swan's rocker, a chair with too much history now despite hardly being in her possession.

Silence reigned for a minute before Bella could no longer hold herself back from blurting, "How much did you see?"

Alice, unblinking eyes trained on Bella, "Enough to know I had to see you sooner than I thought." Her face uncharacteristically set in a stoic expression, Alice didn't feel or look like the sister from the visions.

Bella looked away, from her golden gaze, paralyzing instead of the mischevious, welcoming, eyes from the dream. "You should know why I don't want to stick with that future then. I know him already but the complete mess that comes out and cements us together. It's too much and easily avoidable now. Besides, I'm not her and I haven't fallen into the short-sighted mindset she has. I can _see _what went wrong in that reality and what went right. We can make it better, a concrete reality to steer away from and a way to see what my choices could make happen."

Resolutely seeking Alice's penetrating stare again, her eyes have softened her face looking more reminiscent of the pixie she knew, but also didn't know.

"I want to do things differently, no van, no being introduced as the girlfriend, no being an easily leavable human. I know so much about all of you yet not enough to call you more than in-laws and even that was generous considering how much we monopolized each other's time. I want to be closer, close enough that if my change comes to a vote not even Rosalie will want to say no."

Alice giggles a smirk coming to her face, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Okay, maybe that's a little ambitious but, I've seen a set in stone version of the future, and like all humans, I see room to improve. C'mon Alice you already know you want to help me, don't make me sick dog boy on you,"

Grinning at last Alice, speed over faster than I can blink and hugs me, "Of course I'll help you, Bella, I already see you in the wedding dress again."

**Calculated**

We spent the night planning testing different scenarios, of course, it was harder than I make it sound but we knew how best to work with her visions. Confident decisions and our own knowledge of the family. However, while events like the van can be easily avoided, and meeting the family can happen differently, there was no getting around Edward's bloodlust. As well as the initial bad impression Rosalie will have because Rosalie is right in her own way. I am throwing away my humanity, I am willfully giving up having a human biological family, giving up growing old and risking human ailments like cancer and other diseases. Of course, I'll put some effort into having a half-human child but, staying forever 17 is not the goal now.

The goal is to take control of the future, to have things go my way for once. My eyes have been open to the possibilities involved with my future. I can put off turning until I'm twenty-five. Then if I need to pose as a teenager I'll wear Hollywood makeup, with perfect vampire vision and superior motor function any look I (meaning Alice) try will look hyper-realistic. I was ready to take life by the horns and start living a better life.

I just hoped fate didn't mess with my plans _too much_.


End file.
